A Dog, A Kiss, and Honoka
by OuMiyuki
Summary: It's a very peculiar morning for both Honoka and Kotori when one is now a 20cm small furry dog and the other can barely keep up with all that keeps happening. (Now a series of Honoka-dog and Kotori, along with the rest of Muse shenanigans!)
1. A Dog, A Kiss, and Honoka

**Author Notes**

 **Woof, woof! ^w^ "Little Puppy" is how I translate "Wan-chan" which is how Japanese would address a puppy/small dog/any dog.**

 **May you enjoy~ XD**

* * *

"Hello."

Honoka greeted with a lazy grin, finding a joy in waking up to a half-awake Minami Kotori.

While the ash-grey haired girl blinked and rubbed the remainder of sleep away from her eyes, Honoka gets into a sitting position, not noticing her childhood friend's look of bewilderment.

Kotori looked to her left and right, searching the room, which Honoka took as the ash-grey haired girl not fully taking in her surroundings and remembering that she came to Honoka's house for a sleepover last night.

"Good morning, Kotori-chan." Honoka greeted cheerfully, while Kotori stared dumbly, her mouth agape and eyes wide.

Honoka giggles at Kotori for being so sleepy this morning.

"We didn't sleep _that_ late, Kotori-chan. How can you be sleepier than me?"

Kotori blinked her now wide-awake golden eyes twice and she reached out to the puppy sitting on the same bed as her – the puppy that has been barking energetically at her since she woke. The puppy also looked like one of the dogs she cooed about last night with her best friend as they read an animal magazine; Norfolk Terrier is the breed of dog she's looking at right now if she remembered correctly.

"Aww~ A pat so early in the morning? Kotori-chan is too kind! Your hands seems larger than usual though.." Honoka pushes her face against Kotori's soft and warm hand which rubbed Honoka's furry cheeks warily.

The fluffiness however made Kotori release an excited squeal of delight. "Ah! You're so soft and cute~"

Honoka laughed and may have wanted to return a pat to the ash-brunette, but before she could lift her hand, Kotori lifted her up.

"Eh? Kotori-chan..?"

Beady dark blue (as good as black) eyes looked back into a golden mix of curiosity and friendliness.

"Honoka-chan didn't tell me she got a dog...so I guess you were found just moments ago?" Kotori playfully lifted the puppy in her hands up and down.

"Eh?! Dog? I didn't! What are you talking about Kotori-chan? I'm right here..."

Honoka trailed off as she noticed the paw, not hand, she lifted in front of her to emphasize her identity – Honoka swallows thickly and shouts.

"EHH?! I'm a! I'm a..! A dog?!" Honoka-dog flailed about in Kotori's hands and the sudden howling and frantic barks made Kotori loosen her grip, so Honoka was now jumping and running in circles on her bed.

"Ah...Little Puppy... You don't have to be so worried..? I won't hurt you. Did you not like how I was carrying you? Ah...Honoka-chan..where are you?"

The ash-brunette looks at the room door hoping for her best friend to return while the puppy stopped to frown at her.

"Honoka is here, Kotori-chan!"

At the different tone of barking from the puppy, much like an affronted whine, Kotori looked over and rubbed the puppy's cheeks which Honoka against her own will leaned into enthusiastically – tails a wagging.

"You kind of remind me of Honoka-chan with how cute and energetic you are~ Your fur is a similar colour too~"

"That's cos' I am Honoka... Kotori-chan... How do I let Kotori-chan know?" Honoka-dog thought aloud as she subconsciously pushed her head further against her childhood friend's addictively comfy hand, proceeding to lick it too.

"Hyah! Ah, Little Puppy...if you do that...it's kind of ticklish..." Kotori says between giggles.

"Mm..?" Honoka-dog opens her eyes to see that Kotori's hand was glistening from her saliva. "Wah! S-Sorry, Kotori-chan! I didn't mean to..!"

Honoka-dog leaps away from Kotori's still-wet hand, scampering backwards until she hit her closet.

"Ah! W-W-What was I doing?! I can't believe I just licked Kotori-chan's hand... It...was kind of fun though..Ah! I don't even know why I think that way!"

Honoka-dog shook her head from side to side furiously, unable to take in all that has occurred; it's not every day she turns into a dog or licks her childhood friend or any human's hand. After a time of freaking out, Honoka-dog looks up to see that she was beside the closet with clothes in them – and a lightbulb moment was what the brownish, twenty centimetres large puppy experienced.

"Oh! Clothes! If I show Kotori-chan that I can put on clothes, she'll understand that I'm Honoka!"

The ash-grey haired girl have already got off the bed and was feeling a bit worried for the little puppy who was shaking its head rapidly from side to side, and her concern only increased when the puppy started attempting to grab on the knob of the bottom drawer as though it wanted to open it – Honoka wanted to, but it's not like Kotori knew.

"Um…Little Puppy, you shouldn't do that. It's dangerous-"

Kotori doubted that the puppy with its tiny paws would be able to open the drawer, but lo and behold, the puppy managed to – apparently Honoka is quite capable of pulling off the impossible even in dog form.

"Alright! Watch me, Kotori-chan!" Honoka-dog clambered into her drawer while her childhood friend gasped and hurried over.

"Little Puppy, you shouldn't do that! Honoka-chan's clothes will get dirty-"

Kotori was once again cut off by the unexpected. The ash grey haired girl forgot that the bottom drawer was where the gingerhead's lingerie is kept; she was reminded when the Little Puppy jumped out of the drawer with Honoka's bear-printed panty.

"Wah! L-Little Puppy! That's Honoka-chan's..!" Kotori dropped to her knees to reach over to the puppy, but Honoka had other plans.

"I need to wear this! Kotori-chan, can you tell that I'm Honoka? Only Honoka would wear this!"

Honoka-dog plunged her head into her panty and rolled around the floor as she tried to…do something right with the bear-print panty.

"Uuu…How do I wear this when I'm a dog..?" Honoka-dog whined as she tried to shake off the panty on her head.

Kotori had a bright red blush from the sight of a small but cute puppy playing(?) with her best friend's panty, and blushed an even deeper crimson from thinking of removing the article from the puppy, meaning touching Honoka's panty.

"Erm…here. Let me help you, Little Puppy..."

The ash-grey haired girl was just reaching over when the door opened by an annoyed Yukiho, also when Honoka-dog used her back two legs to kick the panty off her head which landed on Kotori's face.

"Onee-chan, you're too loud! …"

Yukiho fell silent at the sight of not her older sister, but her older sister's childhood friend with her older sister's _panty_ on her face, plus there was a dog she never seen before in the room barking at her.

"Yukiho! Yukiho, you can tell who I am right? You're my dependable younger sister after all!" Honoka-dog dashed at her younger sister who shrieked and slammed the door close, thus Honoka-dog ran head first into the door.

"Ah! Ouch…" Honoka-dog moved her front legs to her nose to rub the pain away.

Kotori hurried over to see if the puppy was okay, leaving the panty on the floor.

"A-Are you okay, Little Puppy?" Kotori asked while caressing the puppy's snout gently.

The door slid open a little. "I'm…sorry about that. But stop being so noisy! And…I won't tell Onee-chan what you were doing earlier, Kotori-san." Yukiho averted meeting the ash grey haired girl's eyes which were now opened wide in shock, disbelief and dismay.

"I wasn't the one who…" Kotori mumbled to herself; if Honoka thinks she's a pervert who was sniffing her best friend's undergarment at their house… she doesn't know how to face Honoka after that, and it wasn't even her doing!

Honoka-dog recovered and didn't like seeing Kotori sad.

"Kotori-chan..?"

Honoka-dog nudged Kotori's leg.

"I'm okay, Little Puppy…" Kotori lifted Honoka-dog into her arms to carry the small puppy, it's the culprit of her upset, but it was also very soft and warm and comforting.

Honoka-dog whined apologetically and placed a paw to her best friend's face. "You don't seem okay. What can I do to make you feel better, Kotori-chan?"

Kotori gave the puppy a half smile before giggling softly. "You really remind me of Honoka-chan. I don't where she is right now, but it's like she's right here telling me everything is okay."

Those dark beady eyes widened and Honoka-dog felt her heartbeat quicken, without thinking, Honoka-dog nuzzled Kotori's face with hers.

Kotori chuckles. "That tickles…"

Honoka-dog continued nuzzling, leaving a few licks on Kotori's cheeks while the girl laughed. "Hey...You're-"

Kotori turns just as Honoka-dog slobbered closer, and thus Kotori's lips meet Honoka-dog's snout, resulting in a kiss and a bright light engulfs the room for a second.

"Mm..?" Kotori instinctively closed her eyes when the light flashed, but now that she opened them, her golden eyes was filled with shock and fear and relief and excitement all at the same time; all because she was staring back at blue eyes that held the same emotions.

Honoka was the first one to separate their joined lips despite loving the softness of Kotori's lips, and hurriedly pushed herself off her best friend.

"Um, I, er…earlier…I'm sorry!" Honoka spluttered and apologized.

Kotori shakes her head and held the gingerhead's waist tighter instinctively, not wanting the girl to run away. "You were the Little Puppy..?"

Honoka nods slowly. "I don't know how, but…yeah. I was trying to tell you that I was Honoka too…"

Kotori nods awkwardly, not sure what to say or do in this situation. "Y-You should wear some clothes first…"

"Ah! I-I'll do that!" Honoka didn't wait for Kotori to close her eyes and stood to grab the bear-print panty and some other clothing, leaving the ash grey haired girl frozen on the ground from the sight of Honoka stark naked.

It was a weird way to begin the weekend, but somehow, Kotori and Honoka both knew that they don't regret it one bit; it's not every day Honoka turns into a dog, and it's not every day Kotori gets to see Honoka fully nude after all.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Well. OvO Honoka-dog is cute. I love how small and full of energy she is. :'P Google Norfolk terrier to look at how cute the dog is too! I think Honoka would be such a cute dog if she ever turns into one! –chuckles- XD**

 **Anyways~ I hope everyone enjoyed a very random, but adorable Honoka-dog and Kotori morning~ X'3**

 **Leave a comment if you like~ *O* (Honoka will lick Kotori's hand or cheek for each of your lovely comment! ;D After they get over the awkwardness from realization~ hehe~)**


	2. Innocent Until Proven Guilty

**Author Notes**

 **Muse meets Honoka-dog! XD**

 **May you enjoy~ XD**

* * *

"You're telling me, telling _us_ , that Honoka turned into a dog during your weekend sleepover." Nico gestured to the rest of Muse at 'us' as she repeated in an incredulous tone what the nervous clothing designer just told them.

"Nico…" Muse's dance choreographer sighs with a hand to her temple.

"Well, it's not I who just told everyone the impossible!" Nico sat herself down heavily with a huff and arms across her chest.

"I'm not lying…" Kotori mumbled.

"She really isn't! I remember when I was a dog!" Honoka backed her best friend while the rest of Muse exchanged looks in silence.

The Leader of Muse stared at their composer with a sad pout.

"Why are you looking at me?" Maki didn't like the look directed at her that was obviously begging for support.

"I just thought that perhaps Maki-chan might be curious about me turning into a dog…and believe us?" Honoka talked in a pouty voice with an indignant pout.

Maki sighs. "…I may be a bit curious." Maki shakes her head and looks away from Honoka's brightened expression. "But it doesn't mean I believe you."

"Maki-chan~~!" Honoka whined before turning her attention to the one person that Honoka and Kotori both agreed would believe what they said. "Nozomi-chan!"

The spiritual purplenette chuckles. "I believe ya."

"Nozomi?" Eli looks over to her best friend with genuine surprise, while Honoka and Kotori smiled widely; glad to have someone that believes their tale.

Nozomi chuckles again; this time at the others' look of disbelief. "Ya know the saying 'innocent until proven guilty'~ So I believe Honoka-chan and Kotori-chan, unless proven otherwise~"

"I love you, Nozomi-chan! We knew you'll believe us!" Honoka exclaimed with happy tears around her eyes as she hugged the smiling third year.

Nico groans. "Do you think you're a detective or something? And this is obviously-"

"Nicocchi. Don't be so mean." Nozomi spoke in a stern motherly tone as she held Honoka's head protectively closer to her.

"Wha-"

"Yes, Nico. Even if this is unbelievable, _quite_ unbelievable, we should believe in our friends. I'm sure Honoka and Kotori won't make up a lie for nothing." Eli defended.

Nico's mouth was left agape as she stared in bewilderment – why was she being treated like the mean senior over such a tall tale!

"Eli-chan…" Kotori looked so relieved and touched that almost everyone else felt their heartstrings being pulled, and would do anything to protect the ash-brunette.

Nico wasn't entirely alone though, as Umi stood up. "Honoka."

The gingerhead faced the lyricist who had her eyes closed and arms folded across her chest. "Umi-chan?"

"I understand." Honoka looked hopeful. "You're trying to waste time and escape practice today. And you even got Kotori into your scheme, but let's not waste another second and get to dance practice."

"Umi-chan!" Honoka wanted to protest, but the Kotori-defenders spoke first. "Kotori-chan and Honoka-chan won't lie!"

"Or want to skip practice, nya!"

Umi raises both eyebrows at the two first years. "Then how does Nozomi intend to prove that Honoka isn't lying?"

The purplenette grins widely. "I'm glad you asked~"

* * *

" _This_ was your bright idea?" Nico again, poked an accusatory finger towards the clubroom as she spoke in an incredulous tone.

Nozomi chuckles, unfazed by her fellow third year's complains. "Kotori-chan mentioned waking to a dog. So if it happened overnight~ All we have to do is wait for Honoka-chan to fall asleep~"

"Can't we just ask Umi to knock her out?" Nico was getting impatient as they have been outside the door for ten minutes now.

"I don't knock Honoka out! Or anyone for the matter." Umi grunted in a low voice so as to not alert the gingerhead inside.

"Shh! She's falling asleep."

Seven surprised eyes looked over to the redhead who shushed them before returning their attention to Honoka who was splayed across the clubroom table, her eyes drooping lazily, a long yawn, and movements seem to have slowed to a stop.

"Honoka-chan fell asleep, nya." Rin said as she pressed her face closer to the small window of the clubroom door.

"So, anything happening yet?" Nico asked in an irritated tone but was squeezing herself under everyone to peek inside too.

Silence reigned for a minute as everyone might have held their breaths subconsciously, anticipating for something to occur, and just when Hanayo accidentally sneezes-

"Ha-ku-choo. Ah, I'm sorry-"

"Look!" Nico commanded, eyes wide open with all her attention on the Leader of Muse.

Eight pairs of curious eyes stared and saw flat, doggy ears growing at the sides of Honoka's head.

"Harasho…" Eli voiced the feelings of every member witnessing the change.

"She has a tail too…" Umi voiced breathlessly while the rest focused their eyes on a slightly small but fluffy brown tail coming out of Honoka's skirt.

"Honoka-chan really is turning into a dog, nya! What should we do?" Rin asks worriedly, but no one responds, too entranced with the gingerhead's transformation.

Rin pouts for a second before staring too; Honoka's hands were changing into paws now, and a light shines.

"Honoka-chan?" Kotori blinks hurriedly to adjust to the normal lighting, and the once human-sized seventeen-year-old was now a twenty centimetre long puppy buried under her uniform.

"…"

The eight members of Muse outside the clubroom were left speechless, until Nozomi giggles. "I guess everyone has no choice but to believe Honoka-chan and Kotori-chan now~"

Rin opens the door and hurries in, not wasting a second as she scoops the dog into her hands. "Honoka-chan, nya~!"

"Wah! Eh? W-Wha..?" Honoka-dog blinks rapidly as she was awoken abruptly.

 _Everyone is looking at me funny… Ah._

"I changed!"

"W-What makes you think Honoka didn't cause the flash of light and placed a dog here." Nico questions the possibility despite being as good as one hundred percent convinced.

"I am Honoka!" Honoka barks at Nico and struggles out of Rin's hands. "Ah…what do I do now…"

Kotori kneels down to make better eye contact with her pacing best friend. "Honoka-chan…"

Honoka-dog runs into Kotori's arms. "Kotori-chan! What do I do now? How do I change back? Everyone believes us now, right?"

Kotori places Honoka on the table. "Everyone believes us now?"

"We do. But how is Honoka going to change back to normal?" Eli reaches over to give Honoka-dog a pat, feeling the dog herself lets Eli come to terms with how real everything is too. Plus Honoka is very fluffy, soft and fluffy.

Nozomi steps in front with a cheeky smile. "What did Kotori-chan say before that allowed Honoka-chan to change back~?"

Kotori turned red from where she stood, fidgeting with her hands. "I…k-kissed Honoka-chan…"

"SHAMELESS! Utterly shameless!" Umi exploded at the back.

"I-It was an accident!" Poor, flustered Kotori defended.

"It won't be an accident now if we're trying to prove if it works." Maki points out and Kotori buries her flushed face in her hands.

"Kotori-chan is going to kiss me?" Honoka-dog asks innocently, but was given stares of pity instead, Honoka-dog pouts. "Kotori-chan?"

The ash-brunette removes her hands from her face to respond to Honoka. Staring back at earnest dark blue eyes, Kotori gains the courage and determination to help her best friend change back into a human.

"Kotori-chan is going to kiss Honoka-chan, nya..!" Rin pried away Eli's hands that were covering her glowing with curiosity and excitement yellow eyes.

"Haa…!" Hanayo had her hands across her face, though her fingers were separated so she could still see the kissing just fine.

"S-Shameless!" Umi's pure, protected mind couldn't accept what her heart wants to see, so she turns and hides at a corner.

Nico and Maki were staring intently though they would not admit it, Eli held her breath, and Nozomi's expression was nothing short of entertained.

Honoka-dog closes the distance between Kotori and her, while Kotori bends down to meet her best friend's lips.

"Mm…" Kotori could not stop a whimper of pleasure escape her lips as the light engulfed the clubroom, and when everyone adjusted their eyes again, Honoka was a normal teenage girl albeit without clothes.

"I'm back!" Honoka stares at her hands before throwing herself on Kotori in a happy hug.

"Ah, Honoka-chan!" Kotori giggles nervously as she hugged the gingerhead.

"H-H-Honoka! Put on some clothes!" Umi shouts before fainting.

"Get a room…" Maki mutters as she twirls her hair at a hastened pace, the blush on her face almost as red as her hair.

"Ah! R-Right!" Honoka regained her sense of shame as she scrambled off the table for her clothes still on the chair.

Kotori couldn't keep her eyes off Honoka as the gingerhead hastily put on her uniform, and Nico sighs dramatically at the back.

"So Honoka can turn into a small puppy and bark at us. Now what?"

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Well. Honoka-dog is too cute to pass off, so chapter 2 arrives~ XP**

 **I hope everyone enjoys this~ XD**

 **Leave me comments to let me know what you think of this! And if you would like more~ XP hehe~**


	3. Kotori-chan, help!

Ch3 – Kotori-chan, help!

 **Author Notes**

 **May you enjoy! XD**

* * *

"Mm…" In the second floor of the shop house Homura, the eldest daughter stretches in bed, surprisingly waking naturally before the alarm rang.

Abnormality didn't stop there as Honoka blinked and found the room extra dark, shuffling out of her blanket she realizes that she has turned into a dog overnight.

"Wah! N-Not again! Ah…I totally forgot that this will happen!" Honoka-dog pats her body over which didn't take long since she was a small puppy sized dog, which was a thankful thing too as she did not realize she was barking relatively loudly, but since she's small it wasn't _as_ loud as larger dogs.

"What should I do..?" Honoka-dog paces around her bed and promptly gets distracted by her tail wagging behind her.

 _Woof! Woof!_

Honoka-dog barks literally in excitement as she ran in circles after her fluffy brown tail, which lasted a good five minutes before self-realization hit the second year.

"Haa..!" Honoka-dog gasps and hides her face from embarrassment in her bed which was a mess of her blanket and her front paws squeezing close to her head; Honoka-dog whines.

 _The only way to turn back is for Kotori-chan to k-… ki-ki-kiss me…_

Honoka-dog blushes, slight steam appearing out of her head. After a moment or so, Honoka-dog raises her head to see her phone on her table – she bounds for it.

"I'll call Kotori-chan!" _Woof!_

Honoka-dog takes her phone into her mouth and brought it back onto the bed, and it didn't take more than a minute for Honoka-dog to start growling at it.

"Argh! It's so hard to press any of these buttons!" Honoka-dog lets out a low growl and tackles her phone which results in a small bundle of brown fur rolling over the innocent phone before she rushes back in front of it with a pout; puppy-pout.

Honoka-dog flexes her fingers or well, attempts to flex her paws – extending her puppy nails. "I don't think I want to do this, but…" Honoka-dog successfully keys in Kotori's phone number, but Honoka-dog's eyes welled up with tears.

"I'm so sorry phone…There are cuts in the buttons now..!" Honoka-dog let out a soft whine as she felt remorse for her now damaged phone; for someone so clumsy she kept her phone pretty much unscathed, to have to cut into her phone buttons like this…Honoka felt great regret.

The phone only took three rings for it to be answered. "Honoka-chan? You're up early today."

"Kotori-chan, help!" Honoka-dog immediately asks, but all Kotori hears on the other side is barks, but that itself sent the message over.

"Ah, Honoka-chan…You're a…dog now?" Kotori asked a very redundant question which Honoka still responded with another bark.

"Yes, I am. Please help?" Honoka-dog tried to push away the fact that she was calling her best friend over to kiss her as her blush grew stronger.

"M-Mmph. I'll be there after I change." Kotori flusters a little at the start, sure to have thought the same thing as her childhood friend-now-dog.

 _Woof!_ "I'll be here!" Honoka-dog stares at her phone diligently.

"I'll keep the line alive so you know I'm coming over and won't feel scared, Honoka-chan…If you want…" Kotori speaks up after some shuffling sounds in the background.

 _Woof! Woof!_ "Thank you, Kotori-chan~ You're always so kind!" Honoka-dog runs a short round around her phone before sitting in front of her phone again.

"Ah…Would Honoka-chan like this..?" Kotori panics aloud as she wonders of what to wear. Obviously she would be coming over in her school uniform, the ash-brunette was actually wondering which undergarment was better, more towards the gingerhead's preference even though Honoka may or may not get to see it.

"Are you bringing bread over? I prefer strawberry jam bread, but anything is okay, really!" Honoka-dog pants excitedly, a little drool forming too as her tongue rolled out; a typical happy puppy expression with Honoka's adorableness added to it.

Kotori on the other end was hastily putting on her clothing as her face burned red from saying her thoughts out loud for the girl of her affections to hear, yet still not get to the girl. "N-No. I, er, will be coming over now!"

Honoka-dog hears the doors being opened and closed and the phone being picked up, and probably something her other best friend would go "Shameless!" over, Honoka-dog found herself liking the sound of Kotori's quick breathing sound from running right at her ear – Honoka-dog buries her head into her bed a second time this morning.

* * *

Kotori reaches her best friend's house in record timing since she never really ran to Honoka's house before, so a slight jog is a new record.

A friendly smile greets the ash-brunette as Honoka's mum opened the doors and allowed Kotori in; either one of Honoka's childhood friends coming over to wake her was the norm ever since middle school.

Honoka-dog jumps off her bed and sits in front of her room door when she hears Kotori saying good morning to her mum. _Woof!_

Contrast to the friendly welcome from Honoka's mum, Kotori was given an annoyed glare from Yukiho who was returning to her room.

"G-Good morning, Yukiho-chan…I'm going to wake Honoka-chan…" Kotori still felt a bit awkward with Honoka's younger sister because of the unfortunate incident of being seen with Honoka's panties in her face that one time. The younger Kousaka clearly giving an upset attitude towards her wasn't helping either.

"I'm sure Onee-chan would be awake already from all that barking. _Is that stray dog still with her?_ " Yukiho grumbles and mumbles pass the ash-brunette who kept an awkward smile on since Kotori wasn't sure of what to say.

Once Yukiho returns to her room, Kotori releases a sigh and slides the door open to her best friend's room. "Honoka-chan..? I'm here."

Kotori could not help but smile widely at the sight of Honoka-dog waiting for her at the door, beady dark blue eyes shining wide, and fluffy brown tail wagging back and forth energetically. "Aww~"

Kotori quickly enters, shuts the door and catches Honoka-dog who runs into the ash-brunette's arms.

 _Woof! Woof!_ "I'm so happy to see you, Kotori-chan~ Thanks for coming!" Honoka-dog licks Kotori's face out of puppy instinct.

Kotori giggles at the ticklish sensation. "You're so cute, Honoka-chan~"

 _Woof!_ "You're cuter, Kotori-chan!" Honoka-dog jumps out of Kotori's hold to run around her room a little; probably the puppy needs to move and run about effect.

Kotori sets her bag to the side and waits for Honoka-dog to return to her, however with lots of barking and ten rounds around the room, Kotori decided to catch Honoka instead.

"Aren't you a bit too energetic, Honoka-chan?" Kotori laughs softly as she scoops Honoka-dog into her arms again from the stomach.

"Wah! Kotori-chan! Mm…I just got this feeling of wanting to run a lot… I wonder why." Honoka-dog woofs her answer while struggling closer to her best friend.

Kotori brings Honoka-dog closer towards her as desired by the brown puppy only to get assaulted by friendly licks all across her face. "Ah! Mou, Honoka-chan!" Kotori lowers to the floor to put Honoka-dog onto the ground and away from her face.

 _Woof! Woof!_ "Sorry…I can't seem to help myself…" Honoka-dog blinks nervously, whining apologetically too.

Kotori smiles patiently. "It's okay…Shall I change you back now?"

 _Woof!_ "Sure!" Honoka-dog rolls onto her back happily.

Kotori didn't think ahead as she bent over to give her best friend a kiss to return to human form. The warm light filled the room and Honoka found herself lying on the floor with Kotori above her, two hands propping herself up a top of Honoka.

Honoka and Kotori both blushed at the close proximity and at the worst possible timing, the door opened.

"Onee-chan-" Yukiho's eyes widened at the sight of her older sister being 'dominated' by the usually meek childhood friend – and was naked. Before she slammed the door shut.

Kotori paled while Honoka propped herself up a little which also made her nude body press closer to the ash-brunette who was freaking out on the inside thanks to the two Kousaka sisters.

"Yukiho?" Honoka looks at the slammed door. "Kotori-chan?" Honoka blinked in confusion as she looked over to her childhood friend who was slowly whimpering into Honoka's shoulder (bare ones).

"Uu…Honoka-chan…" Kotori mumbles weakly.

"What's wrong, Kotori-chan?" Honoka still clueless asks worriedly as she holds Kotori close.

"I'm not going to get your family's approval anymore…" Kotori hugs Honoka desperately.

"Eh?" Honoka tilts her head to the side still confused as ever. "Approval? My parents love you a lot if you're worried about that."

Kotori shakes her head against Honoka. "Yukiho-chan thinks I'm a pervert for sure…And she'll tell your parents…and then they'll say I'm not allowed to date you..!"

"Eh?! B-But…I get to decide who I want to date or not! ..Right?" The gingerhead was starting to get panicky too.

Kotori remained silent against her best friend's shoulder and pretty much Honoka's entire front.

Honoka thinks for a while before lifting a hand to pat Kotori. "Don't worry, Kotori-chan. I'll explain to Yukiho and all will be fine!"

"Really..?" The ash-brunette asks in a soft, vulnerable voice which made Honoka's heart race faster.

"Mmph! Leave it to me!" Honoka smiled broadly, ever optimistic. And like always, Kotori would be affected positively as she returns a hopeful smile.

The mood was light and fluffy until the two realized that they were still in a rather indecent position as Honoka was still clothless; reddened cheeks (up to the ears for Honoka), averted eyes and clumsy and hurried actions followed as Kotori gets off Honoka and Honoka scampers off get dressed.

A heart racing and abnormal way to begin the school day, but certainly not one that either minds. Especially with Kotori's eyes finding it harder and harder to look away from watching her best friend and actually girlfriend for some time now put on clothes.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Mornings will never be the same again! For Honoka and Kotori. –chuckles- XD**

 **Well, hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! *O***

 **Leave me a comment to let me know what you think! *w* (Honoka and Kotori will be enjoying their…slightly awkward morning~ :P hehe~)**


	4. Half Transformation!

**Author Notes**

 **Cute and fun times ahead, wan! XD**

 **May you enjoy! XD**

* * *

"And this is how you factorize using these formulas. Please practise them more for the upcoming tests…" The math teacher continues as various students took notes or were attempting a math problem with what they just learnt.

Kotori was one to copy notes and practice later. However, the relatively diligent daughter of the principal was duly distracted by one slacking gingerhead who was nodding off in class beside her.

 _Honoka-chan… You shouldn't sleep in class, and…_

The ash-brunette fingers fidgeted with her pen that barely wrote three lines in her notebook as she kept looking over to her best friend whose eyes were already fully shut and back to the teacher who has walked to the other side of the classroom.

 _If you sleep now…won't you turn into a dog in class?_

Kotori swallowed nervously at the thought of the whole class going wild, surrounding Honoka with their curiosity, and leaving her at a side. Even though Kotori is Honoka's girlfriend; not that the class knew.

 _That would be bad…I should-_

Kotori gasps and quickly covers her mouth with her hand, dropping her pen to the table at the same time. The desire to disappear as some classmates looked over with concern was overwhelming, but all the shy, panicky ash-brunette could do was lower her gaze to her incomplete notes and wait for everyone to refocus to the lesson.

 _Wah..! Honoka-chan…_

Kotori whines in her mind as she turns to check on her _already_ _transforming_ girlfriend. Kotori clenches her fist tightly at the sight as she wondered what to do; Honoka already had those soft, brown, droopy dog ears, and she could tell that the fluffy tail was soon to come.

 _What should I do? What should I do?_

Kotori felt her heart melt a little at the sight of Honoka's dog ears twitching slightly before it visibly relaxed as her childhood friend rested her head to the table; the "aww~" feeling inevitable despite how worried Kotori was feeling too.

 _Mm…I need to do something fast or Honoka-chan will transform!_

While Kotori was still wondering what she could do, Honoka's fluffy tail appeared, waved to Kotori before curling on the back seat as Honoka breathed steadily in her nap. Kotori's eyes widened at that and acted on impulse.

"H-"

 _Honoka-chan!_

Kotori grabs Honoka's hand before any light and magic can engulf her girlfriend and change her fully into an irresistibly adorable puppy, pulling the ginger out of her seat with a "Wah! Eh? Kotori-chan..?" And the two was out of the classroom door, the ash-brunette giving a quick excuse to go to the toilet.

Since it wasn't planned, Kotori was currently pacing back and forth in the fortunately empty female toilet while the awoken gingerhead tilted her head in puzzlement as she watched her girlfriend pace.

"Kotori-chan? What's wrong?" Honoka now donned a look of concern as she took the soft, slightly trembling hands of her best friend.

The ash-brunette squeezes Honoka's hand. "S-Sorry, Honoka-chan…You were going to turn into a dog in class so I panicked and pulled you out of class… I'm sorry…"

 _We're skipping class if we don't return soon…_

Honoka blinks, looks at her reflection in the mirror to see her puppy ears and tails which she stares with growing interest as she makes her brown ears twitch twice, and to her tail that shook from side to side. Honoka smiles widely and nuzzles Kotori's cheek with her nose (some doggy instinct taking over her already).

"Kotori-chan, you don't have to apologize. You helped me back there!" Honoka giggles happily. "Thank you, Kotori-chan!"

The ash-brunette felt relief from seeing the gingerhead's wide smile that was capable of clearing grey skies whenever. "But…What do we do now that you're partially transformed?"

 _Honoka-chan's smile always just makes me feel so reassured or powered up…_

Honoka shrugs and wagged her tail excitedly without commanding it to. "Aww~ Can't I just keep the dog ears and tails? It's fun! Hehe~"

Kotori can't help but giggle at Honoka's jolly, excited behaviour, stars in her captivating, blue eyes. "I don't mind…But others will see it…"

 _You look really cute with them too…Like accessories~ hehe~ But people other than Muse will be surprised…_

"Aww…" Honoka pouts as she understands having to hide this phenomenon.

 _Ah, don't be sad, Honoka-chan. You can keep them on when we're not in school._

Kotori pets her girlfriend, rubbing the back of her ears this time too which Honoka leaned into and tail kept wagging in ecstasy. Kotori giggles and Honoka looks up at that, when their eyes met, Honoka licks Kotori's cheek which makes the ash-brunette's hands freeze and cheeks burn red. "H-Honoka-chan?"

 _Honoka-chan licked me again! It's so embarrassing, but…_

"Ah, um…S-sorry, Kotori-chan! I didn't mean to…I…" Honoka was blushing a similar red as she averts her eyes from Kotori's. They were dating, yes. But they were still new to their relationship. And licking or getting licked was certainly not something normal couples experienced.

"I-It's okay…Honoka-chan…" Kotori stammers as her heart races.

 _I don't mind…I quite like it too… Ahh…!_

"Um! Kotori-chan!" Honoka had her eyes shut tight, clearly feeling guilty from her earlier doggy impulse.

"Honoka-chan?" Kotori asked in a soft voice, not wanting Honoka to feel bad.

"Can I kiss you?" Panicky blue eyes opened to look into widened, surprised golden ones.

"Eh?"

"I-I mean can you kiss me?" Honoka rephrased to something that still sounded weird, and the red seemed to burn out of her ears; Kotori blushing the same.

"M-Mmph…" Kotori's soft fingers brushed Honoka's as she slowly tangled two fingers together shyly; that action sent a tingly, delightful sensation through Honoka and her brown droopy ears shot high in alertness.

"M-Mmph..?" Honoka could hear her own heart drumming in her ears as she repeated Kotori's response.

Kotori didn't use words as she raised her head to let their lips meet. Honoka took a few seconds to press her lips back properly as they kissed, when their eyes opened again (they both didn't know when they closed their eyes to just relish in a simple kiss, a kiss that made Honoka and Kotori fill up with happiness), Honoka was back to normal without the ears and tail. And the two childhood friends turned girlfriends stared into each other's eyes with shyness, blush on their cheeks to ears, and an unspoken 'I love you' lingered in the distance between their slightly moist lips.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **That was dangerous! Honoka almost transforming in class~ hehe~ XD But Kotori's impulse got them out and into the toilet for…a flirty, cute and awkward time together? XD**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Hehe~ *w***

 **Leave me a comment to let me know what you think! How much you enjoyed this chapter~ *O* (Honoka and Kotori most probably will stop staring into each other's eyes thinking about how much they liked the sensation of lips on one another's soon so as to look at your reviews! XD)**


	5. Misunderstandings just keep escalating

Ch5 - Misunderstandings just keep escalating

 **Author Notes**

 **It's the Year of the Dog. I want to share this. XD**

 **May you enjoy, wan!~ :P**

* * *

Clear blue skies - pretty like Honoka's eyes. Fluffy white clouds - soft and gentle like Honoka's girlfriend. Healthy green trees and grass, brown and dark grey for the soil and pathway in which jolly families and individuals walk - scenic like Honoka's date with Kotori is.

"This sort of dates are nice too~ Right, Kotori-chan?" Honoka grins to no one in particular while giving her girlfriend's hand in hers a squeeze.

The ash-brunette turns to her girlfriend and giggles. "What kind of date?"

 _I'm glad Honoka-chan doesn't find walking in the park for a date boring…_

Honoka stops walking to look at Kotori with those blue eyes of hers that shone brightly with affection. "This sort of…relaxing and simple kind of dates."

 _Honoka-chan… I like spending time with you whether it's relaxing or a little more to the surprising side~_

Kotori's cheeks grew warmer as she couldn't remove the eye contact with Honoka's, which made her heart thump harder and faster. "I-"

"AH!"

"H-Honoka-chan?!"

Before Kotori could tell the gingerhead that she felt similarly about the date, a soccer ball flew over and hit Honoka right in the head, causing the gingerhead to be knocked to the ground – unconscious.

 _Oh my gosh! Honoka-chan?!_

"Honoka-chan?! A-Are you alright? Ah! Your forehead is all red now…" Kotori pulled her knocked out cold girlfriend into her arms the moment she realized Honoka was on the ground, and now she was shaking the gingerhead's shoulder lightly, hoping for Honoka to wake up.

"I-I'm sorry! Is Onee-chan alright?" The owner of the soccer ball and culprit for rendering Kotori's girlfriend unconscious had run over, picked up the ball and asked worriedly.

 _A small boy? Oh, he's the one who kicked the ball…_

"S-She's okay." The ash-brunette answered unconvincingly as her expression was full of worry and voice spilling with concern.

"Onee-chan doesn't look okay. Could I help?" The young boy felt really bad as he stared at Honoka's forehead with a huge red circular mark.

"No…It's okay." Kotori shook her head with a frown.

 _Will Honoka-chan transform like that? If that is so…she'll transform in public! That's not good!_

"I know! I'll call the ambulance-"

"No! No…Um…Honoka-chan is just acting…she loves to act. So she's pretending to be asleep now." Kotori shouts and makes up really bad excuses out of panic.

 _Ah…What do I do?_

The young boy stands there awkwardly, though still wanting to be able to do something to help since he felt that he is to blame that the gingerhead older sister was lying on the ground "asleep" right now.

Puppy ears started to grow from Honoka's head which the ash-brunette did not fail to notice with a gasp. "Ah! Honoka-chan is changing!" Kotori panics and her free hand flailed around uselessly.

 _Oh no! This is bad! How do I hide her ears? How do I stop the transformation in this situation?_

The young boy on the other hand covers his eyes with both hands, blushing. "She's changing?"

 _Ah! The boy is still here too!_

Kotori looks left and right for an answer or something to say so that the boy doesn't misunderstand or notice the furry brown ears on Honoka's head. "Ah, no, um, not _that_ changing."

 _What are you even thinking of, little boy? What are you even thinking of, Kotori?!_

"I-I'll take Honoka-chan elsewhere to rest. You don't have to worry about a thing!" Kotori takes a deep breath and lifts her girlfriend up in a bridal carry before running in the opposite direction, while the boy watches as Kotori runs past two empty benches and an available pavilion into the distance.

"What weird and pretty Onee-chans…"

* * *

Kotori manages to hide behind some large trees and bushes as she lays the already transforming Honoka on the ground. The warm, magical light flashes and Honoka-dog was resting unconscious under her clothes.

 _I made it…_

The ash-brunette sighs in relief before she reaches over to pick up Honoka's clothes which were unfortunately muddied and wet now when it touched the ground. Loving golden eyes gazed on the rising and falling of Honoka-dog's body, her hand reaches out once again to stroke the now sleeping brown dog's back. The softness of Honoka's fur was so addictive and calming.

 _I could probably rub Honoka's fur for hours and not get tired of it~_

Kotori could not help but grin as she runs her hand up to the back of Honoka-dog's ears, caressing it and giggling at the slight twitch.

 _I should take Honoka-chan home like this… If I change her now…she won't have clean clothes to change into._

Kotori's cheeks lights up in a pink shade at the idea of her girlfriend naked in the park's toilet. Letting Honoka wear her dirtied clothes doesn't sit well with Kotori too, so the only choice for a loving girlfriend to make is to carry her sleeping girlfriend home to help get her clean.

* * *

Wet footsteps and the sound of running water wakes Honoka, but of course, her view is only that of a giant bathtub and a butt. Kotori's butt. Her girlfriend's butt. Honoka-dog swallows hard and barks out of panic.

"Wah! Kotori-chan?! I-I-I didn't see anything! It's only because from where I am. And I- Ahh! I'm a dog again! Oh man, what happened? Did I cause you trouble?" Honoka-dog rambled on and scurried in circles, whining in a low tone her guilt and worry.

Kotori flinches in surprise from the sudden barking but recovers quickly as she watches her girlfriend now in dog form, running about, clearly worried and sorry.

 _Honoka-chan…You're so cute when you're worrying as a small puppy~_

The ash-brunette watched the brown puppy run in circles a number of times before speaking up. "Honoka-chan. Honoka-chan. It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong, you were hit unconscious by a soccer ball."

"A soccer ball?!" Honoka-dog barks loudly as an exclamation and proceeds to lift a paw, using the back to rub her forehead. It wasn't easy so she lowered her head to her paws on the ground instead and rubbed her forehead; she could make out a hint of pain.

 _Oh my gosh! Honoka-chan… If you do that sort of adorable actions as an adorable puppy, how am I supposed to keep my hands off you!_

Kotori could not keep a squeal of delight from bubbling out of her throat, and scooped her girlfriend up into a hug and nuzzle. "Honoka-chan, you're too cute!"

"Eh? What? Kotori-chan…You're embarrassing me…" Honoka-dog whines a protest though she likes how soft her girlfriend's cheek is against her own body, and the smell of her girlfriend up close is really nice too.

Kotori brings her puppy girlfriend in front of her so that their eyes can meet after she calmed down. "So…You got mud on you after you transformed…And I was going to help wash you." Kotori explains with a blush; Honoka and her bathed together many times, sure, but bathing one another is another case all together.

 _But if I'm washing you while you're a puppy…It shouldn't be as heart-racing and embarrassing…_

Honoka-dog nods her consent. "Thank you, Kotori-chan!"

The ash-brunette puts her girlfriend down carefully and turns to get the showerhead. "I'll help wash off the mud first."

 _I got to be careful not to get water into Honoka-chan's eyes…_

 _Woof!_ Honoka-dog barks a yes happily, and howled in delight at the sensation of warm water seeping through her fur to clean her, and she also loved the way Kotori's gentle hands runs through her fur from ear to head to body and paws, cleaning her thoroughly. _Woof! Woof!_

 _Wet fur is fun to touch too… They are so soft and silky like Honoka-chan's hair~_

While Kotori was distracted by her girlfriend's hair as a dog, Honoka herself got overtaken by doggy impulses as she shook her body for the water to fly in all directions, wetting Kotori in the process.

"Wah! H-Honoka-chan..!" The ash-brunette complains with a smile.

 _Woof! Woof!_ Honoka-dog runs away from the showerhead and Kotori's hands, more doggy impulses to run.

"Ah, Honoka-chan. Wait!" Kotori puts away the shower to chase after her girlfriend.

.

.

Outside the lively bathroom, a slightly annoyed Yukiho was approaching as she kept hearing the barking sounds which isn't exactly common but certainly was becoming common in her life.

.

.

"Honoka-chan, stop running awayyy." Kotori pleads as she kept missing by a few centimetres or her girlfriend jumps away to avoid being caught at the last moment.

 _Woof!_ "But it's fun!" Honoka-dog is enjoying the impromptu game of tag in the bathroom with her girlfriend way too much.

"I got you- ah!" The ash-brunette slips on the wet bathroom floor, her hands managed to catch Honoka-dog who stopped running but ends up touching her lips to Honoka-dog's snout. The warm light engulfs Kotori and Honoka and the bathroom as Honoka changes back to human form.

"Nn…" The now human gingerhead lets out a soft, involuntary moan as Kotori's body weight and hands pressed against her.

 _H-Honoka-chan?! Did she just..?_

Kotori moves her lips away from Honoka's, blinks multiple times as she felt nervous and fidgety. She also lets a short, muffled gasp when she realised where her hand was touching.

 _I squee- touc- pressed onto Honoka-chan's br-breasts!_

Her hands slipped off her girlfriend's bare chest as Honoka moves to look at Kotori, hands rested on Kotori's waist. "Are you okay, Kotori-chan..?"

But before the ash-brunette could answer-

"Ah, Yukiho?" Honoka notices her sister standing where the bathroom door is opened. Kotori flinches and tenses up in Honoka's innocent but not so innocent embrace.

The Kousaka youngest daughter on the other hand counts to 3 three times in her mind, does her best to breathe evenly, before slamming the bathroom door shut.

Kotori whimpers into her girlfriend's bare shoulder. "Honoka-chan…"

"Ah, Kotori-chan! Don't worry! This was my fault to begin with! I'll tell Yukiho-chan, so don't be sad!" Honoka remembered that her girlfriend was still stressing about the chance of Yukiho not allowing their relationship to be approved because of the many times her sister happens to catch them in a very compromising position that tend to have Honoka herself clothless.

"Wait, Honoka-chan! You can't run out naked!" Kotori grabs the gingerhead who was going to run out of the bathroom without any clothes on, plus the ash-brunette herself was wet from Honoka-dog's earlier splashing and running about. And unfortunately, Kotori forgot to prepare towels.

"Ah…Right…What should I do then? I need to tell Yukiho-chan that I'm okay with you seeing me naked." Honoka holds her girlfriend's hands in hers, hoping to transfer her love and assurance to the worrywart Kotori.

 _Okay with letting me see you naked…_

Kotori shook her smoking and reddened head internally; she is more than _very_ embarrassed by Honoka's method of wording.

Yukiho was right outside the bathroom down she slammed however, so she steps away to get two dry towels for each of them. The redhead opens the bathroom door again, startling Kotori who was stepping closer to Honoka, and throws the towels to her older sister.

"Yukiho-chan-"

Honoka's thank you was cut off by the person she wants to thank. "Don't make me worry for you, onee-chan! … And Kotori-san..!" Yukiho scolds her older sister, stops mid-sentence about her older sister's childhood friend and stomps off after she closes the door loudly.

Once again, leaving Honoka to reflect on how she's worrying her younger sister and for Kotori to imagine the worst of her fate.

.

.

.

But first, the simple-minded gingerhead will get her girlfriend to soak in the bathtub with her; hugging and reassuring the ash-brunette that everything will be okay. Not noticing that Kotori's overall body temperature was super high and her cheeks was a bright cherry red, all because Honoka was clueless to the fact that her skinship in the bathroom was causing Kotori to overheat and had to practice the utmost self-control _to not touch Honoka more as she desires._

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **It's the Year of the Dog! So of course we would want more of our adorable Honoka puppy, right~? *w* …At the expense of Kotori's dignity? XP hehe~**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! XD**

 **Leave a comment if you like~ =w= (Honoka and Kotori will get out of the bath soon, get dressed and then take a look at your reviews! XD)**


End file.
